Chapter 6: Mahiro and the Secret Garden
MAHIRO AND THE SECRET GARDEN CHAPTER 6 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろと秘密の花園 (Mahiro To Himitsu No Hanazono) Previously Just like knowing how to change a tire on a car can spell the difference between success and failure, either go or no go ! So too as a girl, knowing how to change your feminine protection can spell the difference between success and failure. And Mahiro was a success ! However, she has decided to use pads instead of a Tampon. This Chapter's Story It has been several days since Mahiro finished experiencing her first period. Mihari is in the bathroom, ready to pursue her own good advice; that a teen girl needs to bathe every day to stay sweet and clean. She waits for the tub to fill with water, then places her hand under the water---" IT'S ICE COLD !!! " Turning to the wall control and monitor, clicking it repeatedly tells the whole story, it's 'as dead as a doornail' ! No hot water at all ! The 'terminal illness' is delivered to Mahiro, who as always, is playing video games in her bedroom. Mahiro suggests that Mihari repair it, but that is not in her 'Mad Scientist' portfolio. Briefly backsliding into her old habits, Mahiro rejoices that she does not have to take a bath today ! Fat Chance ! Mihari notes that there is a Public Bath and Spa in the neighborhood, with Mahiro chiming in that it is across the street from the liquor store ! Mahiro complains that it will be bad for her to attend, since it is a female-only facility. Mihari counters with the eye-opening trivia that Mahiro is now a girl !!! ''Bathe as a good girl should do, or play video games as a bad boy would do ? The answer is made obvious ! At the Bath and Spa, the siblings are ushered into the changing room. Nothing but old people at this time of day ! Mihari begins to disrobe, but when she is down to her bra and panties, she suddenly accosts Mahiro with the supplication not to look upon her body. Mahiro very nonchalantly states the she is not interested or excited by viewing her sister's body, thereby 'deep sixing' the question of incest. Now with both of them sporting only a towel, they enter the spa and whirlpool area. Mihari berates Mahiro that they must bathe first before entering the whirlpool. This they do. Soon, minus the towels, and with Mahiro sitting on a pail, and Mihari kneeling behind her, Mihari patently instructs her sister how to properly wash and condition her long hair. Eye-opening, indeed ! " Now we treat the split-ends. " , says Mihari, as Mahiro is mortified at the time that a girl can take doing such mundane activities. Relaxing in the whirlpool is heavenly ! After a while, for some unexplained reason, Mahiro jumps out and states that she will wait for her sister in the lobby. Once there, Mahiro retrieves a drink from the vending machine, and reminisces that she now knows why it takes girls so long to bathe. Pleasant memories are recalled to former times when the both of them, brother and sister, would bathe together, without any problems at all. How Mihari has grown, she is almost like a . . . . The call of " Mahiro-chan " breaks the silence as she enters the lobby. Why " Mahiro ? ", questions Mahiro. Well, " Big Brother " is a little uncalled for now, counters Mihari. Then lets head back home, ''Onee-chan ''( little sister ), states Mahiro with a big smile on her face ! Mihari is overcome with positive emotional vibes, and pats Mahiro on the head like a little child. " We'll properly dry your hair when we get home ! ", offers Mihari. Chapter Lookback While at the Women's Public Bath and Spa, in the changing room, Mihari is partially undressed and down to her underwear. She suddenly becomes somewhat distressed, until Mahiro assures her that she is not going to pay any attention to her while they undress together, bathe together, and dress again together. Mahiro later reasons to herself while in the lobby waiting, that the two of them would take many a bath together when then were much younger, with no trouble between them at all. So it should be the same now. ( No incest here---move along ! ) Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter '''Mr 5yy / 7 months ago' For the majority of males, all we need to do is wet our hair, put shampoo and/or conditioner in and dry it, and we're done. A female's hair usually takes much more products and a lot longer to clean, plus extra products once it's dry. Vash / 9 months ago Thanks for keeping manga incest free ! Category:Chapters